


[Podfic] Service Please

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: [Podfic] Dyce the Incredibly Easy Breton [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Dyce wonders what he has to do to get some decent service at Grelka’s stall. Grelka decides to show him.





	[Podfic] Service Please

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Service Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568784) by [mongoose_bite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/pseuds/mongoose_bite). 

> When tech nonsense is making you miserable, make podfic instead... while entirely ignoring any sort of series chronology ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you to mongoose_bite for permission to record this series, and to carboncopies for beta-listening!
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/185904.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/187556379438/fandom-skyrim-pairing-male-breton).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_dyce_serviceplease_mongoose_bite_sylvaine.mp3) (3.6 MB | 07:12)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_dyce_serviceplease_mongoose_bite_sylvaine.m4b) (3.7 MB | 07:12)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
